


Первый дрифт

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: Их с Вильде первый дрифт выходит безумно сложным.





	Первый дрифт

Их с Вильде первый дрифт выходит безумно сложным. Долгие недели Эва думала, что готова к этому на сто процентов, но калибровка показывает: к такому вообще нельзя быть готовым. Никак. Ни при каких условиях.

Она погружается в чужие воспоминания так быстро и неожиданно, будто кто-то берёт её за волосы и топит в тазу, полном ледяной воды. Картинки сменяют друг друга, как в калейдоскопе.

Раз — маленькая Вильде выходит на полуразрушенную улицу. Прямо перед её подъездом корчится сосед с раздробленными ногами, пытается ползти, но тщетно. Сквозь порванную щёку белеют зубы. Вильде отбегает от него, прячется за угол, и её выворачивает.

Два — где-то вдалеке ревёт кайдзю, Вильде прибавляет шагу. Вокруг слишком шумно: рушатся с оглушающим грохотом дома, кричат раненые, сама Вильде всхлипывает и зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не завизжать. Она собирается перейти дорогу, но замирает на проезжей части. Дом, к которому она шла, лежит в руинах — именно здесь, догадывается Эва, работала её мать. Посреди дороги хрипит, выгнувшись дугой, женщина с рассечённой грудной клеткой, и на её губах пузырится кровавая пена. Влажно поблёскивает обнажённое нутро. Вильде перешагивает через неё, скользит взглядом по трупам погибших — оторванным рукам и ногам, изуродованным лицам, — но не обнаруживает среди них ту, кого боится увидеть больше всего на свете. 

Три — Вильде бросает на могилу пару лилий. Могила пуста — тело её матери так и не нашли. На кладбище больше никого нет: выжившие поспешили покинуть город после того, как кайдзю не оставил от него камня на камне.

Четыре — она осваивает симулятор управления егерем и сражений с монстрами. Виртуальный кайдзю с распоротым брюхом падает в океан, кровь, неоново-голубая и ядовитая, смешивается с водой. Вильде отключается. Двадцать четвёртая победа.

Пять — она закидывает ноги на плечи Магнусу из команды техников, запрокидывает голову и громко, гортанно стонет. Поблёскивает пирсинг в небольших тёмно-розовых сосках. 

— Калибровка завершена, — слышит Эва, выныривает из воспоминаний Вильде и пытается отдышаться. Она десятки раз представляла себе процесс объединения сознания с мозгом второго пилота, но в итоге это оказывается тяжелее. И куда более интимно, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Драйвсьют прирастает к ней, точно вторая кожа. Эва осматривается по сторонам, встречается взглядом с Вильде. По выражению её лица становится предельно понятно: то, что она увидела в воспоминаниях Эвы, шокировало её ничуть не меньше. 

Обратная сторона дрифта: ты в любом случае узнаешь всё — даже те вещи, что предпочёл бы не знать.

Конечно, Эва тоже тренировалась на симуляторе, но это ничто по сравнению с настоящим егерем. Она чувствует себя не только мозгом, но и сердцем огромной машины, и от этого перехватывает дыхание. Юнас, который попал в шаттердом на год раньше, говорил как-то, что возможность быть пилотом — лучшее, что ты можешь получить в новом мире, и только теперь она понимает, что это значит на самом деле.

Когда егерь слушается их, Эва приходит в восторг. Пилотирование нельзя сравнить с обычным вождением — настолько неравны габариты. Всё, что вы можете в такой момент — двигаться слаженно и чётко, синхронизируясь каждую секунду, в противном случае это ни к чему не приведёт. Разорванная связь может стоить обоим пилотам жизни.

Испытание длится буквально полчаса, но Эве кажется, что проходит пара недель, не меньше. Дрифт выматывает, особенно с непривычки — об этом ей тоже говорили не раз, но после того, как прочувствуешь весь спектр эмоций второго пилота на своей шкуре, всё воспринимаешь совершенно иначе.

— Заканчивайте, — чеканит в микрофон маршал.

Шаттердом гудит. Чем больше дрифт-совместимых пар, тем выше шансы на победу — и каждый, кто приложил руку к укреплению этой крепости, сейчас уверен в том, что они смогут избавиться от кайдзю. Эва устало улыбается и старается держаться прямо, пока команда помогает ей снять драйвсьют.

Вильде стоит неподалёку и держится за нос. О том, что от перенапряжения может пойти кровь, их тоже предупреждали. 

— Нормально? — спрашивает Эва. Вильде кивает, стирая алую струйку с подбородка.

После драйвсьюта привычные вещи — куртка, футболка и брюки — кажутся слишком свободными. Эва бездумно теребит воротник, наматывает на пальцы цепочку жетона. Хочется одного — лечь.

Когда она уходит к себе в комнату, никто не останавливает её. Пилоты, у которых больше опыта, слишком хорошо знают, каково это. У маршала просто нет к ней ни одного вопроса — он доволен. Техники не обращают на Эву никакого внимания, их задача — следить за состоянием егеря.

Вильде идёт за ней, и Эве не нужно разворачиваться, чтобы об этом знать.


End file.
